Believing in Spring
by Mystic Serenade
Summary: Fujikaze Yukie is the Fire Country's number one actress. However what many people don't know is that she actually has no ambition or belief in a happy future. That is until certain blonde haired ninja finds his way into her life. More info inside.


Author's Note: Heheh well I just recently watched the Naruto movie and personally loved it. However I believed that they could have made things better in some areas and I also came up with some crazy idea that the creators of the movie obviously couldn't do because it would change the storyline of Naruto...by an insane amount. You can probably guess what my idea is...if you can't your going to have to wait hahaha. So here I am with this idea crazy idea of mine writing my first fanfic. So basically this is the movie...with me messing around with it. Changes won't really be apparent until after the first chapter with more and more showing up as things move along. Heck the changes aren't even noticeable in the first chapter. Anyways let's start this thing.

Regular talking, description, etc.

_Thoughts_

Oh yea and this chapter really is basically an intro chapter...skip it if you want.

Disclaimer- I, in no way, shape, or form, own Naruto...except some episodes and manga v. The storyline and theme basically belongs to ummm some Japanese company (could use some help here)? All I own is my crazy idea and the computer I'm typing this on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The storm was rather strong. A single kunai stood driven into a tree branch while the cloth that once served as its grip fluttered violently in the tempest of the storm. Around it where many others like it along with arrows and the occasionally sword or spear lodged either into a tree stripped of its leaves, ground lacking any grass, or one of the many peculiar-looking warriors. The scenery certainly didn't look lively with the ground strewn with these various items, broken trees, and bulky, heavily armored warriors all over the place.

The sky was tainted with many depressing shades of gray and all the while rain continued to fall with a rather heavy intensity.

"We will not be able to go anywhere," a defeated looking man said kneeling down with his sword plunged into the earth. The rain soaked his clothes to the point where they became exceptionally heavy and the wind blew his long hair back in a continuous stream. "There is no way we can escape this."

Another man who was rather built and wore a necklace of large beads around his neck lay tiredly on the ground. "This journey...was hopeless."

"We've made it this far...let's just give up," said a man dejectedly while leaning back on one of the broken trees. His face tattooed with an intricate blue and white design.

A woman previously sitting ahead of the three men stood up, her robes swaying in the wind and sword standing in the earth beside her. "There is a way," she said in quiet but hopeful tone, "Let's believe in it. We will surely be able to find it."

"But hime..."

She turned around and looked at the three men, determination in her eyes. "Don't give up!"

"Hime..." The three men looked towards their princess slightly confused by her determination.

"Fuahahaha," came a laugh from atop a ruined building in front of them. There stood an old man with a long white mustache holding a large staff larger than him. Several tornadoes spun simultaneously from a distance behind him. "Fuun-hime! You bastards will not be able to go any further than this!"

"Mao!" screamed the man wearing the bead necklace while he took up his spear.

Likewise the other two men rose from their resting places rising up their swords.

"You bastard!"

"Don't tell me that you were the one who created this storm!"

An amusing laugh was his only response. Suddenly one of the previously fallen warriors stood and raised it's sword above its head, eyes gleaming red, to strike at the princess.

"Watch out Fuun-hime," cried a certain blonde teen, with three whisker marks on each side of his face, from the background.

The princess easily spun to the side, dodging the attack and grabbing her sword from its resting place. She then with a yell thrust the sword towards her attacker, sending a concentrated blast of chakra enhanced air. The warrior simply fell with a metallic clank into a pile of armor and cloth, revealing that no one was inside.

The four then looked back only to see more of the once fallen mechanical warriors rise back up. They were obviously outnumbered.

"You should give up," yelled down Mao, "Accept your fate, Fuun-hime."

"I will never give up," she spoke back in calm, confident tone, "As long as I live I will turn everything that I have into strength, and I will show that I can cut a way open!"

The three warriors of the sky princess looked on in amazement as she begun to be surrounded by a rainbow colored aura.

"The hime is..."

"She's burning the seven colored chakra."

"Let's go! We shall also burn our own chakra!"

"Ou!"

The three quickly took a defensive position in front of their princess and began to burn their charka.

"Alright!" yelled the wizard. "I'll show you how hopeless your position is!" He began to circle his staff around him while gathering around it a dark energy to shoot towards the small group. In a matter of seconds he fired it off and once it hit, the chakra was held off by the wall generated by the three warriors of the sky princess. It then ricocheted off and hit many of the mechanical warriors instead, destroying them in the process.

As the three warriors continued to block the attack the princess gathered the rainbow colored chakra to her sword and finally shot a beam towards Mao that promptly hoisted him off the ground and forced him into the sky with a trail of rainbow colored light.

All the while the blonde haired ninja watched on in amazement at the four, mouth agape.

With a flash of light the clouds began to part and a rainbow appeared in front of the princess and her warriors.

"Yatta!" screamed the blonde haired ninja hanging upside down from the ceiling from a movie theater. "That's the way Fuun-hime, amazing!" he said while pointing towards the screen in a dramatic matter. "Of course justice always prevails!"

Beside him on the ceiling also stood a black haired ninja and a pink haired ninja.

_Sheesh Naruto...do you have to be so loud. You're going to get us kicked out._

_Hmmph...dobe_

The people sitting below either continued to stare at the screen or looked up at the source of the noise in annoyance.

A man soon ran into the theater after the outburst of said source of noise. "Hey! What the hell are you doing up there!" The blonde teen promptly lost his concentration and stopped the flow of chakra that kept him glued to the ceiling, causing him to fall unto his head.

"Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow…Geez!" Naruto said while rubbing his injured head. "What do you want all of a sudden?"

The man quickly ran over to the blonde kyuubi containing teen. "What do you mean what do I want!" He said angrily. Sneaking in and watching the movie for free is completely unethical!"

"No, it's not like that," Naruto said while waving his hands in front of him and trying to sound convincing. "We weren't just watching the movie; we were training at the same time."

"Training?"

The two other teens accompanying Naruto soon jumped down next to him.

Sasuke without hesitation hit Naruto lightly on the head…depending on your definition of lightly. "Dobe, say what's necessary instead of trying to make up stupid excuses next time."

Naruto looked up while commencing to rub his head and gave the Uchiha boy a rather annoyed look. He then saw that the pink haired kunoichi was giving him a look of disappointment and embarrassment.

Sasuke then looked towards the man that was accusing them of sneaking into the movie, "Our tickets are right here." He then held up his ticket.

The man looked at the three ninjas with confusion. This soon turned to a look of questioning, "Are you guys' konoha ninja?"

Characteristically Naruto chose this time to get up and introduce himself, "Heh, that's right! I will one day be the super ninja to claim the hokage name! I am the great Uzumaki Naruto-sama! I am…"

Naruto never got to finish "I will become Hokage" speech as a bag of popcorn swiftly connected with his head, knocking him down. Soon even more items where tossed toward him ranging from portable pillows, drinks, crunched up bags, and even more popcorn. Heck even the snack vendor thought it more important to toss his goods towards the loud Uzumaki instead of gaining his profit.

"You're noisy!"

"Be considerate!"

"Shut up!"

Those were some of the various obscenities yelled...well the ones that wouldn't raise this fanfic to the mature rating.

While the various items where thrown, Sakura covered her head and tried her best not to get hit while Sasuke simply stood there stoically. Naruto looked up with a rather annoyed look on his face only to get hit with another flying object.

Meanwhile on the screen the movie was ending. The princess stood triumphantly with her three warriors. "Well then, let's go..." she then pointed her sword in front of her, "beyond that rainbow!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that's it for the intro chapter. So if you saw the movie, you really didn't see anything new. And all I got was practice so it's all good. Get ready for the shock of your life next chapter…well not really.

Alright so review. Let me know what you people think that I can improve on. Or you could flame me...but I guess there's a good reason there's a delete option for the reviews so the pointless rants can be weeded out buahahaha. And since this chapter really has no point anyway I'll probably update real soon.


End file.
